


Why I hate the Jedi

by LilyCat03



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Humor, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCat03/pseuds/LilyCat03
Summary: Emperor Palpatine reflects on his true feelings about the Jedi. POEM.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was challenged to write a story that was completely out of my comfort zone once and I ended up writing my first ever poem in Emperor Palpatine's POV. Enjoy!

Why I Hate The Jedi by Emperor Palpatine

The Jedi sought to stop the destruction

Of all the useless idiots' dysfunctions.

Even though their Order was a hopeless case

It was quite the pleasure to end their race.

I must admit it was a comedy act

To see them try to discern the facts.

And all along they couldn't see

The Sith they really fought was me.

Anakin Skywalker, he did the deed

Though he only did it out of need.

Annoyances, I still had to fight,

At the end it was great to see Windu's fright.

Yoda he was pompous and stern

Fighting him gave me no concern.

Though Vader went and got himself fried

He couldn't kill Kenobi though he tried.

Now Skywalker's son, his name is Luke

Winning him over will be no fluke.

The Jedi I hate and have no sympathy for

Will never return forever more.

I know that as long as I will live

Mercy and kindness I could never give.

The bigoted Jedi are all now dead

And a greater story I could've never read.


End file.
